Pequeños avances
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Simon aún se sentía incómodo en presencia de Isabelle, pero de poquito en poquito las cosas podrían ir mejorando.


**Nota** : Quería probar un poco de Sizzy y he aquí el resultado.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de **TMI** no me pertenecen, todito es de **Cassandra Clare**.

 **Personajes** : Simon/Isabelle. Clary, Jace y Alec.

 **Advertencia** : Ninguna.

 **Línea temporal:** Posterior a Ciudad del Fuego Celestial.

* * *

...:: Pequeños avances ::...

* * *

 **E** ntró a la cocina esperando que ella no advirtiera su presencia. Aún le hacía sentir incómodo el hecho de que guardara recuerdos que él había olvidado rotundamente por un acto heroico (según Clary) (pero aquí entre nos, le costaba horrores creerse una hazaña tan inverosímil como enfrentarse al príncipe de los demonios (que, por cierto, era el padre de Magnus Bane… "pobre Alec") dentro de un universo paralelo o algo así). Simon se estaba esforzando en volver a meterlos dentro, de verdad que sí, pero era como intentar atrapar aire trasparente con las manos. Difícil, loco e inútil. Y ella parecía decepcionarse más y más con el paso de los días.

Abrió la nevera y tomó la botella de agua en el más profundo de los silencios. Cerró la puerta con parsimonia. Y, antes de volver con los chicos, le echó un vistazo por mera curiosidad. Isabelle había sostenido su largo cabello en un chongo flojo en lo alto de su cabeza y usaba un delantal rosa para no mancharse mientras batía con gran brío la mezcla de repostería que había preparado dentro de un bol. De vez en cuando, salpicaba con gotitas pegajosas la piedra blanca de la isla de la cocina.

De pronto, ella se detuvo y gruñó. Tiempo de huir.

.

Clary, Jace y Alec se hallaban sentados en la sala, platicando. Tenía poco tiempo que habían terminado su entrenamiento, uno en el que apestaba pero en donde intentaba consolarse al repetirse mentalmente que aquella apenas era su tercera semana y pronto mejoraría (o lo matarían en la escuela para Cazadores –como había señalado hábilmente el novio insufrible de Clary–).

Iba a sentarse en un espacio vacío junto a su amiga, pero... —Espera, Simon, se me olvidó pedirte una botella para mí. ¿Podrías traerme una? —y batió sus pestañas rojizas, queriendo parecer adorable, un truco que Lewis conocía bien. —¡Estoy exhausta! ¿Si?

—Mándalo a él —objetó, señalando a Jace que estaba totalmente desparramado en el _loveseat_ contiguo.

—No puedo. Estoy muerto. Recuerda que mi _parabatai_ me ha matado —dramatizó Herondale.

—Fingió hacerlo. En el entrenamiento —Simon resopló —estás perfectamente ahora.

—¿Por favor? —Clary alargó la última vocal.

—Pero ella está ahí… —alegó, bajando la voz.

Alec alzó una ceja. —Si eso te preocupa, está intentando cocinar un pastel, puede haber una invasión justo ahora y no lo notaría.

Simon miró a Clary con los ojos cargados de significado. Las benditas pupilas verdes parecieron decirle: "No seas un niño, ve y enfréntala como hombre". Le tendió la botella de agua que había traído y dejó caer los hombros. Si no tuviera tanta sed…

—¡Gracias!

—Un día de estos, Clarissa… —refunfuñó de vuelta a la cocina y le pareció oír la risilla de Fray a sus espaldas. Por supuesto que lo había hecho a propósito.

Tomó aire antes de dar un paso dentro de ese campo minado y caminó erguido hasta el refrigerador. Lo abrió y la maldita goma pareció gritar. La oyó gruñir. Tomó la botella de agua más próxima y cerró.

—Estúpida mezcla —golpeó la mesa con la cuchara.

Simon pegó un brinco y la botella rodó y rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con las botas de Isabelle. Para su suerte. Tenía que ser. Claro.

Izzy sintió el golpecito, desconcertada bajó la vista. —¿Qué? —alzó la botella, tenía las manos blancas por la harina.

—Eso es mío —. Simon carraspeó. Entonces Alec tenía razón. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su frente cuando la morena clavó su atención en él, sorprendida por una fracción de segundo, enfadada al siguiente.

—Pues toma.

Simon cogió la botella y ella volvió a lo suyo: fulminar con odio a su mezcla de pastel, con los brazos cruzados.

—Gracias… Eso tiene una textura extraña —se le escapó de sus labios.

Isabelle frunció el ceño. —En definitiva la tiene. Seguí cada uno de los jodidos pasos del empaque y ¡esto! ¡argh! Estúpida cosa.

Simon asintió. Dio un paso a la salida, dudó y se detuvo un momento para corroborar los utensilios que la joven tenía esparcidos por toda la cocina, comparándolo con una lista mental de todo lo que había visto ocupar a Rebecca casi todos los fines de semana cuando estaba más joven. Bingo. La caja de huevos a espaldas de Isabelle estaba completa.

—Oye…

—¿Qué quieres? —y el índice de Simon tocó su frente.

El contacto la sorprendió. Era la primera vez que ese Simon la tocaba a voluntad propia después de... eso.

Y él sonrió, porque ella había dejado de fruncir el ceño. —Así está mejor. —comenzó a alejarse. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta agregó: —Por cierto, olvidaste ponerle los huevos.

—Oh…

.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —preguntó Clary tan pronto como lo vio regresar.

Simon se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa victoriosa —¿Qué tan sencillo es hacer que se sonroje?

—Uuuuy, quién te viera, rompecorazones —divertida, Clary comenzó a picar su estómago para matarlo de la risa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
